kuroko's mommy
by deepredhearts
Summary: Kuroko gets a fever and seirin calls his mother to come pick him up. Also the pretty picture of kuro-chan ain't mine, it belongs to the maker of the picture (well done captain obvious). Edit: this will kinda be a collection of one-shots but they are kind of related to each other. (i'm going to rewrite chapter 4... someday)
1. Chapter 1

yo i don't own kuroko no basket, well this story (if you get me).

further i only own my oc's.

this is my first time uploading a story here so please don't kill me.

giving tips is okay, but please don't destroy what little self confidence i have.

also for rating i guess T would be good, there will probably be swearing.

ps. this is (for now) a one-shot if you like please tell me and i will see if i continue writhing on stories.

synopsis: Kuroko gets a fever and his mom pays seirin a visit to pick him up.

now let's begin.

—-

The seirin basketball club was doing their usual work. But knowing their cute/evil coach. She made them work real hard in the unbearable summer-heat.

"Ten minute break." Riko told the exhausted sweaty boys after blowing on her whistle. "Seriously how hard do you plan to make us work." their red head ace, Kagami,complained while the second years nodded their heads and agreed completely with him. "Well of course is that the case, idiot, how else do you want us winning the winter cup if we don't work hard." Hyuuga said while hitting Kagami on the head.

"Still this is quite a **sticky** situation". Izuki said all of a sudden, pointing to his sweat stained shirt. "Izuki, just stop, idiot" Hyuuga sighed. "Uhm here, Izuki-senpai." Furihata said while giving a towel to him. "Ah thanks, but i don't **sweat **the** sweat**."

Hyuuga was about to hit him when Riko interrupted "Hey where is Kuroko-kun." "i'm he…" At first the team was startled before they realized that their beloved phantom player was collapsing. Luckily Mitobe caught him in time. Koganei was the first one to comment "Nice Mitobe". Mitobe gave him a quick nod before lying Kuroko on the bench.

"Hey, you alive." Kagami tried to softly shake his partner awake. He only got a soft nnh back.

"Mitobe thinks he has a fever" Koganei said after getting some kind of sign from always silent teen. Nobody really understood how he always knew what the other meant. Most people called it good friendship, but the yaoi fangirls in school called it more a friend**ship** (i'm not sorry).

"Yeah, your right. Shall we send him home?" Riko said. "I don't think he can walk to his home in this state." " Agreed" said the team in unison. "Ah does someone know where Kuroko lives?" Tsuchida said. All eyes where on Kagami. "Don't look at me it's not like i know." "Really? Even though you're best friends." Fukuda said while feeling a bit sorry for Kuroko. "Well it's not like you know or any of you for that matter." Kagami replied a bit angry. "Yeah you're right. So what are we gonna do?" "How about we call a family member of his to come pick him up?" "Alright, so where is his phone."

Again were all the eyes on Kagami. "Why do you guys expect me to know everything? I don't know where it is okay." the red head said slightly irritated. "Okay then find the damn thing." Riko said annoyed while putting a cold towel on Kuroko's head. She didn't want to make a the sick wait so long.

After five minutes of seeking the team gave up. "Does that thing also have misdirection or something." the megane captain said, he sat down on the ground. Suddenly they heard a cute woof and heard their strong ace go gjahh before he stated "It ain't the phone who has it (misdirection), it's the dog."

The only thing the team did was praise the dog for finding the object, already well aware of the ace's fear for dogs.

"Well then lets have a look." the coach stated and picked the phone up where nigou had left it. Everyone was a bit curious about the mysterious phantom, so they looked over her shoulder quietly.

"This is surprising." Riko said. "What is?" Hyuuga replied for the whole team. "Well…" Riko pointed towards the screen.

_Okaa-chan _it said. 'How cute NO childish' the boys thought to themselves.

"Well then call it, and put it on speaker" the cat like senpai said. They only got a "Kay" from their coach.

beep- beep-beep

_"__Hello, Tetsu-tan? How come ya calling me?"_

"Uhm hello. This is Aida Riko, i'm the basketball coach of seirin. I assume you are Kuro- i mean Tetsuya-kuns mother?"

_"__No i'm a fairy- What can i do for ya, Riko-pyon." _

Wow pyon was what they thought for a moment.

"You see Tetsuya-kun just collapsed and has a fever."

_"__Tetsu-nyan did?"_

Tho her way of speech was a bit weird she sounded pretty worried.

"Yes can you come pick him up?"

_"__Yeah i was just done with work. I'm gonna go there as fast as i can so bye-bye for now."_

"Ah, okay."

She hung up.

The discussion about how Kuroko-san was totally different than want they expected was about to break out when they heard Kuroko turn around in his sleep and the towel falling from his face.

They heard him say a quiet "Okaa-chan" and again they al thought 'How cute NO childish'.

—

So i'm pretty tired right now so i will upload part two another day.

Sorry i'm so lazy.

-Akane


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Kurobas ain't mine, i only own my oc's and the plot of this story.

I seriously did not know that having people read this story could make me so happy.

_itsYuki - i will gladly do so and thanks for the review._

I got myself some cherry cola. Ready to write.

—-

"Okay so how are we gonna handle this." whispered Riko to the rest of the seirin. Our heroes were currently having a crisis 'Should we undress him and put him in his uniform.' "I think we should let Kagami do it, he is the closest to Kuroko." Kiyoshi said. "No idiot i don't trust him with Kuroko in this state. And whisper idiot you will wake him up." Hyuuga whispered back. "Hey i can still hear you." Kagami said a bit hurt by the amount of trust he got. "No i agree with captain. Kagami would be on fire in a second.(Kagami's last name means fire god if i'm right. Still not sorry)" " Izuki just try dying one time." Hyuuga whispered a bit to heard.

"Huh, where am i." the seirin team looked where the sound was coming from and saw that it came from the blue haired boy. His face was red and his hair was as bad as always whenever he would wake up. He looked cute but no one had guts to say so, still the team was happy to get to this other side of there mostly expressionless teammate.

Riko was the first to answer "You are in the gym, you collapsed Tetsuya-kun" "Huh" Kuroko looked surprised. Another new side. "We sure get to see lots of sides of you today, Tetsu-nyan." Kagami said jokingly, kind of getting his share with the bad jokes. Kuroko put in merely a second a glare on his face. 'Ah another one, are we playing Pokemon or something.' seirin thought. "You talked to my mother." the boy said in a menacing tone.

At this point nobody had the guts to say 'you didn't call her that just now'. "Uhm yeah, she is coming to pick you up" "Really most of the time she works till late." He said and anger was replaced with surprise. (~ gotta catch em all ~)

"So what did you think of her?" Kuroko said curiously. "She was nice." the coach told him a bit nervous trying to hide her surprise about the woman.

"~I thought she was pretty weird~" Riko immediately turned around to see who made the rude comment. Only to be greeted with a face she didn't know.

"~That is what you wanted to say, right?~" The whole team, even Kuroko, let gasps and screams of surprise out. (LOL another one)

When everyone was done Riko said "Wh-Who are you?" "Eh, you don't remember Riko-pyon? ~Even tho you called me Kuroko-san so cutely.~" "Ku-Kuroko-san?!" seirin replied surprised.

Still when they looked good they could clearly see the resemblance. The woman was about 5 cm taller than Kuroko. She had the same blue hair and eyes. She wore her hair in pigtails with adorable clips in it. If her hair was lose it would with ease reach the middle of her back. Further did they share the same blank expression and translucent white skin. Because of her skin the bags under her eyes looked pretty dark,she looked young nonetheless. She was wearing a white dokters coat with the sleeves pulled/rolled back, white tight pants, a bleu shirt that was almost white and 1 or 2 sizes to big and black short boots. If you looked good you could see that she had three red studs earrings on a row on both ears.

"Yeah, i suppose you are the seirin cuties. Please call me Fuyu, Kuroko isn't my surname." "Ah okay, Fuyu-san then" Hyuuga answered for the team. "Are you divorced, Fuyu-san." Koganei asked while Mitobe tried to signal to him that he shouldn't have asked it." "Ah don't worry Mito-kyun." Everybody was surprised that she probably new all their names but could also read minds. "Well i was never married in the first place. Asuka-tan and i kind of forgot." "Who is Asuka?" Kagami asked. "Ah he is Tetsu-nyans daddy, Kagamin." 'So it is a guy.' the team thought to themselves. "Ah how do you know my name?" Kagami said while trying to ignore the nickname he got, and the team laughed at him. "Tetsuyan always tells me about ya guys and shows me pictures." All eyes were on Kuroko who listened to the conversation with a blank face. But the phantom could at this point not fool his close teammates anymore. He was in there eyes clearly blushing even tho he was red already and they of course where making mental photographs.

"~Tetsu-pyon is getting redder, i should take you home quickly.~" Fuyu said while looking at her son. "Ah that would be best i think." Riko said.

Fuyu gave her a nod and walked to her son. "Can you walk?" "I think so." Kuroko said while trying to stand up. His legs gave in the moment he stood. Luckily his mom caught him quickly. "I take that as a no. What to do?" "How did you get here Fuyu-san?" "With my motor." Fuyu said dryly. 'We should have expected this.' Hyuuga thought to himself. "Okay Kagami, carry Kuroko to Fuyu-sans motor." Kagami only responded with a 'kay' and walked over to Kuroko. "Oh that wont be necessary~." Fuyu said and with one swift movement she had her son bridal style in her arms. "Mom please don't carry me like this." "Your to late to say that." Fuyu said stubborn and began walking to the exit.

Fuyu turned around,smiled warmly and said "Oh yeah ya cuties must come some time over, granny would love to see you, ya all are always welcome. Thanks for taking care of Tetsu-pyon."

They all replied with 'Yes.' or 'No problem.' The woman walked away with her son in her arms. They were ones again surprised by a Kuroko or something like that.

—

So i guess the end for now. I have an idea about a story also involving Akashi's parents. Would you guys like to see it? It would for sure be a bit darker. I could also do a one-shot about when seirin actually goes to Kuroko's house. Or about the rest of the Gom's (+Kagamin) parents or how their parents met. I also have an idea about the uncrowned kings manager. Please tell me what to do!

Bye-bye for now ^^.

-Akane


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: kurobas ain't mine, only plot and oc's

just wanna keep writing this and make you happy if possible.

Okay this is the seirin visit chapter, hope you like it.

Also i totally forgot that Nigou would of course also go home with Fuyu and Kuro, he lifted along on her head or something.

—-

-Today is the day after Kuroko was send home because of his fever. -

It was afternoon and the seirin basketball club was doing their best today to. Kuroko was still at home today.

-lil time skip-

They were done with training and so the boys went to the locker room. "Ever since yesterday i have the feeling that i'm forgetting something." Hyuuga said and everybody was listening at the sound of the captains voice. "Really since when, Hyuuga? It's not like you to forget something." Kiyoshi said. "I guess ever since Ku-No Fuyu-san left." "Hmm, really. I also can't think of anything."

"Ah." They didn't turn around already knowing who the voice belonged to. "What's wrong Koga (Koganei)?" "I think Mitobe found what you had forgotten." This time they did turn around and immediately remembered what they had forgotten. "It's Kuroko's bag and uniform." Koga quickly added. "No shit Sherlock." Hyuuga just couldn't help saying it.

"So how are we gonna give it back?" Izuki asked. At that moment they heard a knock on the door. "Hey, guys you covered up?" Riko asked. "Yeah, come in." Hyuuga answered.

Riko nervously entered. "So what's wrong coach?" Fukuda asked. "Well Fuyu-san has texted me."

Everyone was interested for sure now. "What does it say?" the first years asked before everyone else could. "I will read out loud so everybody listen for a bit." All boys were now facing Riko and she began reading.

_"__Hey Riko(-pyon 'she didn't read this out loud')_

_You probably already know but yesterday i forgot to take Tetsu-chan's stuff with me._

_Accidentally i also caught his fever, so granny won't let me leave the house. _

_Asuka-tan (daddy) is also busy. After i told granny i met you guys she also really wanted to see ya all. Conclusion: Please come bring Tetsuyan's stuff. I already have some one coming to pick you guys up._

_See ya soon,_

_Fuyu _

"What does she mean with 'some one to pick you guys up.'? Kagami asked after Riko was done reading. "Exactly what it means, i think." Kiyoshi said. The usual discussions were about to start when they once again heard knock on the door. "Ah, come in." Hyuuga said hesitating a bit.

A middle aged man stepped inside. His was starting to get white and he wore butler-ish uniform. He bowed quickly before looking at the team. "Hello, my name is Tanaka. I was send by Fuyu-sama to come and pick you up."

"O-Okay." Riko said while stuttering a little. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Most were fully clothed at this point. "We think it's best if we do not go, Kuroko is still recovering." Kawahara said for himself and the other first years. 'Are you sure?' was what all the people in the room wanted say without using their mouths. "I also can't go. I promised to go shopping with my girlfriend." Tsuchida said. 'Success.' Everybody said Mitobe-style.

And so Kagami, Izuki, Koganei, Riko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Mitobe were over. They were leaded to the car, which turned out to be a limo, by Tanaka-san.

Kagami looked around in the fancy limo wildly. "Wait Tanaka-san could it be your not a usual cab driver?" Every one wanted to face-palm themselves. Riko actually did "At least notice that, Bakagami." "Do i really look that much like a cab driver?" Tanaka-san said. He started the limo. Kagami for once just didn't say anything.

"Aniway you're right. I'm not only a driver but also a butler and many other things. I have served Fuyu-sama ever since she was little." The rest of the way most were silent.

-TBC

—-

This was really short, sorry.

I have decided i will try to update in the weekends but on weekdays will probably be impossible for me.

Tomorrow i'm going to dye a part of my hair! I'm so excited.

Next time you will see Kuroko's house, granny and daddy. Also i still haven't decided on a name for the granny yet, if you know a good one please tell me ^^.

Till next time.

Bye-bye,

-Akane


End file.
